In the case and education of children and particularly pre-school children, it is common to provide sand toys to not only occupy the time of the children and create recreation but also to improve motor coordination, creativity, movement and the like.
One common type of sand toy that has been used is a generally rectangular piece of uniformly thick Masonite which has one edge formed with serrations of various configurations which permit movement of the toy along a pile of sand or the like to create designs. Such a toy can not be used with moist or wet sand and offers limited challenge because of the artistic abilities of the child.
It has been found that such a toy is effective but creates some difficulty in the manipulation thereof by small children.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a sand toy which is more easily utilized by children, which is more attractive to children; which functions to increase motor coordination, creativity, movement, language enrichment; and which is safe.
In accordance with the invention, the sand toy comprises a generally planar body, at least one edge with a plurality of serrations along said edge, spaced side edges, and finger engaging holes whereby the sand toy can be grasped along the side edges with the fingers engaging the openings in order to move the sand toy to bring the serrations into contact with sand and the like.